Knini
e simuluar me një masë totale prej dhjetë masash diellore sic shikohet nga një distancë prej 600 kilometerash me Udhën e Qumështit në sfond.]] Relativiteti i përgjithshëm ose teoria e relativitetit të përgjithshëm është një teori gjeometrike e gravitacionit e publiuar nga Albert Ajnshtajni në 1916. Në fiziken moderne teoria konsiderohet si nje nga përshrimet më të perkryera të gravitetit. Ajo unifikon relativitetin special dhe ligjin e Njutonit te gravitetit universal, dhe e përshkruan gravitetin si një veti të gjeometrisë së hapësirës dhe kohës, ose hapësire-kohes. Në vecanti, kurbatura e hapësire-kohës është e lidhur direkt me momentin katër dimensional (relacioni mbi masë-energjinë dhe momentin linear) ose cfaredo lënde dhe rrezatimi që mund të jenë të pranishme. Relacioni jepet në mënyrë specifike nga ekuacionet e fushës të Ajnshtajnit, një sistem ekuacionesh diferencialo pjesore. Parashikimet e relativitetit të pergjithshëm ndryshojnë shumë nga ato të fizikës klasike , vecanrisht përsa i përket rrjedhës së kohës, gjeometrisë së hapesirës, lëvizjes së trupave gjatë renies se lire, dhe propagimit të dritës. Shembuj te ketyre ndryshimeve perfshine bymimin gravitacional te kohes, zhvendosjen gravitacional te drites, dhe vonesen kohore gravitacionale. Parashikimete e relativitetit te pergjithshem jane konfirmuar ne te gjitha observimet dhe eksperimentet e deri tanishme. Edhe pse relativiteti i pergjithshem nuk eshte e vetmja teori relativiste e gravitetit, ajo eshte me e thjeshta teori qe eshte konsistente me te dhenat eksperimentale. Megjithate pyetje te papergjigjura ngelen akoma, me themelorja e te cilave eshte se si mundet qe teoria e relativitetit te pergjithshem te bashkohet me ligjet e fizikes kuantike ne menyre qe te jape nje teori te plote dhe te vete-qendrueshme te gravitetit kuantik. Teoria e Ajnshtajnit ka aplikime të rëndësishme astrofizike. Ajo dëshmon rreth ekzistencës së vrimave te zeza—rajone të hapësires në të cilat hapësira dhe koha janë të deformuara në një mënyrë të tillë që as drita nuk mund të largohet — këto objekte janë gjendjet finale për yjet masivë. Ka evidenca se vrima të zeza yjore si dhe varietete më masive te vrimave te zeza jane te pergjegjshme per rrezatimin intesiv te leshuar nga disa objekte astronomike si berthamat galaktike aktive ose mikrokuazarët. Perkulja e drites nga graviteti con ne fenomenin e lentes gravitacionale, ku imazhe te shumëfishta te te njetit objekt te larget astronomik jane te dukshme ne qiell. Relativiteti i pergjithshem parashikon gjithashtu ekzistencen e valeve gravitacionale, te cilat jane matur ne menyre indirekte; nje matje direkte eshte qellimi i projekteve si LIGO. Per me teper, relativiteti i pergjithshem formon themelin e modeleve kontemporane kozmologjike te universit në zgjerim. Historia Pas publikimt te teorise se relativitetit special ne 1905, Ajnshtajni filloi te mendonte se si te inkorporonte gravitetin ne themelin e ri relativist. Ne 1907, duke filluar me nje eksperiment mendor te thjeshte qe perfshinte nje vezhgues ne renie te lire, ai filloi ate cka do te behej nje periudhe kerkimi tete-vjecare per nje teori relativiste graviteti. Pas shume mundimesh dhe rrugesh pa krye, puna e tij u kulminua ne Nendor te 1915 me prezantimin para Akademise Prusiane te Shkencave me ato qe tani njihen si ekuacionet e fushes te Ajnshtajnit. Keto ekuacione specifikojne se si gjeometria e hapesire kohes influencohet nga prezenca e lendes, ato formojne bazen e teorise se relativitetit te pergjithshem te Ajnshtajnit.Ky zhvillim jepet ne kapitujt 9 deri ne 15 te dhe ne ; nje koleksion kontemporan i kerkimeve te tanishme , duke perfshire dhe prinime te shume artikujve origjinale , eshte ; nje shikim aksesibel mund te gjendet tek . Nje arikul kyc i hershem eshte , cf. . Publikimi qe ka ekuacionet e fushes eshte , cf. . Ekuacionet e fushes te Ajnshtajnit jane jolineare dhe si rrjedhoje shume te veshtira per tu zgjidhur. Ajnshtajni perodri perafrime per te marre parashikimet fillestare te teorise. Por qe ne fillim te 1916, astrofizikanti Karl Schwarzschild gjeti zgjidhje e pare ekzakte jo-triviale te ekuacioneve te fushes te Ajnshtajnit , te ashtequajturen metrika e Shvarccildit. Kjo zgjidhje hodhi themelet per pershkrimin e fazave finale te kolapsit gravitacional, ne objekte kozmike qe sot njihen si vrimat e zeza. Ne te njejtin vit, hapat e para drejt pergjithesimit te zgjidhjes se Shvarccildit ne objekte te ngarkuara elektrikisht u morren, te cilat eventualisht rezultuan ne zgjidhjen Reissner-Nordström, qe tani lidhet me vrima te zeza te ngarkuara.Shikoni , dhe (me pas e plotesuar ne ). Ne 1917, Ajnshtajni e aplikoi teorine e tij mbi te gjithe universin, duke i dhene lindje fushes te kozmologjise relativiste. Ne linje me mendimet e kohes, ai hipotezoi se universi qe statik, keshtu qe ai shtoi nje parameter te ri mbi ekuacionet origjinale te fushes — konstanten kzomologjike— ne menyre qe te riprodhonte keto "veshgime". , cf. . Megjithate ne 1929, puna e Habellit dhe tetjereve tregoi se universi po zgjerohej. Kjo shpjegohet nga zgjidhjet kozmologjike zgjeruese te gjetura nga Friedmann ne 1922, te cilat nuk kerkojne prezencen e nje konstanteje kozmologjike. Lemaître i perdori keto zgjidhje per te formuluar versionet me te hershme te modeleve te big bangut, ne te cilat universi yne ka evoluar nga nje gjendje shume e nxehte dhe shume e dendur.artikulli origjinal i Habellit eshte ; nje mbishim akssibel jepet tek . Ajnshtajni me vone deklaroi se shtimi i konstantes kozmologjike qe gabimi me i madh i jetes se tij..Sic raportohet tek . Ky pohim i Ajnshtajnit me vone do te ishte paksa i pamatur dhe teper i hershem, cf. sksioni Kozmologjia me poshte. Gjate asaj periudhe, relativiteti i pergjithshem ngeli si nje objekt kuroziteti midis teorive te atehershme fizike. Edhe pse ishte e qarte qe teoria ishte superiore ne krahasim me gravitetin Njutonian, dhe parimet e teorise ishin konsostente me relativitetin special si dhe ne te njeten kohe ajo shpjegonte shume efkte te pashpjeguara nga teoria Njutoniane. Vete Ajnshtajni ne 1915 tregoi se si teoria e tij shpjegonte perparimin anormal te perihelit te planetit te Merkurit pa futur parametera arbitrare ("faktore pa baza").Cf. . Gjate kesaj kohe, ne 1919 nje ekspedite e udhehequr nga Edingtoni konfirmoi parashikimin e relativitetit te pergjithshem per perkuljen e drites yjore nga dielli,Cf. dhe . duke e bere Ajnshtajnin menjeheri nje personazh te famshem ne skenen publike. Cf. . Megjithate teoria hyri ne skenen e fizikes teorike dhe astrofizikes vetem me zhvillimet te bera midis viteve 1960 dhe 1975, periudhe qe tani njihet si Koha e arte e relativitetit te pergjithshem. Fizikantet filluan te kuptonin konceptin e vrimes se zeze, dhe i identifikuan keto objekte astronomike si kuazare.Cf. dhe . Me vone teste akoma me te sakta vazhduan te konfirmojne fuqine parashikuese te teorise,Cf. seksionet Efektet orbitale dhe relativiteti i drejtimit, bymimi gravitacional i kohes dhe zhvendosja e frekuences dhe Perkulja e drites dhe vonesa kohore gravitacionale, dhe referencat e tjera. dhe kozmologjise relativiste, e cila, gjithashtu u be objekt i konfirmimeve eksperimentale.Cf. seksioni kozmologjia dhe referencat e tjera; zhvillimi historik jepet tek . Nga mekanika klasike tek relativiteti i pergjithshem Relativiteti i pergjithshem kuptohet me mire duke ekzaminuar ngjashmerite dhe tiparet dalluese nga fizika klasike. Hapi i pare eshte te kuptuarit e faktit se mekanika klasike dhe ligjet e Njutonit te grabvitetit pranojne nje pershkrim gjeometrik. Kombinimi i ketij pershkrimi me ligjet e relativitetit special rezulton ne nje derivim heuristik te relativitetit te pergjithshem.Ekspozimi i meposhtem ndjek ate te . Gjeometria e gravitetit Njutonian Ne themel te mekanikes klasike eshte nocioni se levizja e objektevemund te pershkruhet si nje kombinim i levizjes se lire (ose inerciale), dhe devijimet nga kjo levizje. Devijime te tilla shkatohen nga forca te jashtme qe veprojne mbi trupin sipas ligjit te dyte te Njutonit, i cili pohon se forca qe vepron mbi nje trup eshte e barabarte me masen inerciale te trupit here nxitimin e tij.Shikoni, per shembull, . Levizja e preferuar inerciale lidhet me gjeometrine e hapesires dhe kohes: ne nje sistem standart reference te mekanikes klaisike, objektet ne levizje te lire levizin ne vije te drejte me shpejtesi konstante. Ne zhargonin teknik, trajektoret e tyre jane gjeodesike, vija boterore te drejta ne hapesire kohe.See . (djathtas)]] Nga ana tjeter, njeri mund te mendoje se levizja inerciale, po te identifikohet duke vezhguar levizjen aktuale te trupavesi dhe duke marre parasy efektin e forcave te jashtme (si elektromagnetizmi ose ferkimi), mund te perdoret per te percaktuar gjeometrine e hapesires, si dhe te kordinates kohore. Megjithate, ketu kemi nje kur marrim parasysh rolin e gravitetit. Sipas ligjit te gravitetit te Njutonit, i cili u verifikua eksperimentalisht nga eksperimente si ato te f Eötvös dhe pasardheseve te tij (shikoni eksperimenti i Eötvös) , ekziston nje universalzem i renies se lire (e njohur gjithashtu si principi i dobet i ekuvalences, ose barazimi universal i mases gravitacionale pasive dhe masive): trajektorja e nje trupi prove ne renie te lire varet vetem tek pozicioni dhe shpejtesia fillestare e tij, por jo ne vetite materiale te trupit.Shikoni ose . Nje version i thjeshtuar i ketij parimi eshte i perfshire ne eksperimentin e ashensorit te Ajnshtajnit, i ilustruar ne figuren ne te djathte: per nje vezhgues ne nje dhome te vogel te mbyllur, eshte e pamundur te vendosesh, vetem ne baze te trajektores se pershkruar nga trupa si psh nje top ne renie te lire, neqoftese dhoma eshte ne prehje ne fushen gravitacionale, ose ne prehje ne nje hapesire brenda nje rakete qe leviz me nxitim lart.Cf. ; eksperimente te ngjashme mund te gjenden ne shumicen e librave popullore shkencore qe shpjegojne relativitetin e pergjithshem. Me universalitetin e renies se lire, del se nuk ka ndonje dallim te vezhgueshem midis levizjes inerciale dhe levizjes nen infuencen e nje force gravitacionale. Kjo sugjeron percaktimin e nje klase te re te levizjes inerciale, pra te objekteve ne renie te lire nen influencen e gravitetit. Kjo klase e re e levizjeve te preferuara, percakton gjithashtu, gjeometrine e hapesires dhe kohes—ne terma matematike, ajo eshte levizja gjodesike e lidhur me nje lidhje specifike qe varet tek gradienti i potencialit gravitacionale.Hapesira ne kete ndertim, akoma zoteron nje Gjeometri Euklidiane. Megjithate, hapesire''koha'' si e tere eshte me e komplikuar se kaq. Duke perdorur eksperimente mendore te thjeshta mund te tregohet se po te ndjekim trajektoren ne renie te lire te therrmijash te ndryshme provash, rezulatati i transportimit te vektoreve te hapesirekohes qe tregojne shpejtesine e therrmijes (vekore kohore) do te varioje me trajektoren e therrmijes; Nga pikepamja matematike, lidhja Njutoniane nuk eshte e integueshme. Nga kjo, mund te deduktojme se hapesirekoha eshte e kurbuar. Rezulatati eshte nje formulim gjeometrik i gravitetit Njutonian duke perdoru vetem koncepte kovariante , pra nje pershkrim i cili eshte i sakte ne cdo sistem kordinativ.Shikoni , , and . Eksperimenti i thjeshte mendor ne kete rast u pershkrua per here te pare tek . Ne kete pershkrim gjeometrik, efektet valore—nxitimi relativ i trupave ne renie te lire—eshte i lidhur me derivatin konektiv, qe tregon se si gjeometria e modifikuar shkaktohet nga prezenca e mases.Shikoni . Pergjithesimi relativistik ]] Edhe pse graviteti Njutonian eshte nje teori intriguese, themeli i saj eshte, mekanika klasike e cilae eshte thjesht , rasti limit i mekanikes relativiste (speciale) .Paraqitje te mira jepen me nje nivel te caktuar matematik, , , dhe ; per shpjegimet e eksperimenteve precise, cf. pjesa IV e . Ne gjuhen e simetrise: kur graviteti mund te neglizhohet, fizika poseidon nje invariance Lorenciane si ne relativtitetin special ne krahasim me invariancen e Galileut ne mekaniken klasike. (Simetria percaktuese e relativitetit special eshte grupi i Poincaré qe perfshin translatimet dhe rrotullimet.) Dallimet mes te dyjave behen te medha kur merremi me shpejtesi qe perafrohen me shpejtesine e drites, dhe fenomene te tjera te energjise se larte.Nje krahasim i thelle mes dy grupeve te simetrise mund te gjendet tek . Simetria e Lorencit sjell me veten saj disa struktura shtese te cilat luanje role te rendesishme. Ato percaktohen nga nje set knoesh dritore (shikon figuren ne te djathte). Konet dritire percaktojne nje structure kauzale: per cdo ngjarje A, ekziston nje bashkesi ngjarjesh qe ne parim ose influencojne ose mund te influencohen nga A nepermjet sinjaleve ose bashkeveprimeve qe nuk mund te udhetojne me shpejt se drita (si ngjarja B tek figura), dhe nje bashkesi ngjarjesh per te cilat influncimi eshte i pamundur (si ngjarja C tek figura). Keto bashkesi jane te pavarura nga vezhguesi .Per shembull ; Nje trajtim i plote mund te gjendet tek . Ne lidhje me vijat boterore te thermijave ne renie te lire , koni dritor mund te perdoret per te rindertuar nje metrike semi-Rimaniane hapesionore kohore , te pakten deri tek nje faktor scalar pozitiv. Ne terma matematike , kjo percakton nje strukture konformale.P.sh. Relativiteti special percaktohet ne mungese te gravitetit, keshtu qe per aplikime praktike , ai eshte i mundur vetem kur graviteti mund te neglizhohet. Po te sjellim ne loje gravitein dhe te marrim parasysh se renia e lire eshte universalel, nje logjike analoge mund te aplikohet si ne seksionin e meprashem: pra nuk ekzistojne sisteme inerciale referimi globale. Ne vend te tyre kemi kende te peraferta inerciale qe levizin perkrah therrmijave ne renie te lire. E perkthyer ne gjuhen e hapesire kohes : vijat e drejta jane vija kohore qe percaktojne nje kend inercial pa gravitet jane te shnderruara ne vija qe jane te perkulura ne lidhje me njera tjetren, te cilat sugjerojne qe perfshirja e gravitetit kerkon nje ndryshim te gjeometrise se hapesire kohes.Cf. dhe . Ekuacionet e Ajnshtajnit Percaktime dhe aplikime te pergjithshme Percaktime dhe vetite baze Ndertimi i modeleve Rrjedhojat e teorise se Ajnshtajnit Bymimi kohor gravitacional dhe zhvendosja e frekuences Perkulja e drites dhe vonesa kohore gravitacionale Valet Gravitacionale Efektet orbitale dhe relativiteti i drejtimit Precesioni i apsideve Dobesimi orbital Precesioni gjeodetik dhe terheqja e hapesire-kohes ne zonen rrethuese Aplikimet astrofizike Lentja gravitacionale Astronomia gravitacionale valore Vrimat e zeza dhe objekte te tjera kompakte Kozmologjia Koncepte te perparuara Struktura kauzale dhe gjeometria globale Horizontet Singularitetet Ekuacionet e evolimit Madhesi globale dhe kuazi-globale Lidhja me teorine kuantike Teoria kuantike e fushes ne hapesire-kohen e kurbuar Graviteti kuantik Kerkesa per konsistence midis pershkrimit kuantik te lendes dhe pershkrimit gjeometrik te hapesire kohes,E vene ne nje menyre te thjeshte lenda eshte burimi i kurbatures se hapesire kohes, dhe per shaka se lenda ka veti kuantike duhet te presim qe edhe hapesire koha te kete veti te tilla. Cf. seksioni 2 tek . si dhe shfaqja e singulariteteve (aty ku shkalla e gjatesise se kurbatures behet mikroskopike), tregon qartazi nevojen per nje teori te plote te graviteti kuantik: per nje pershkrim adekuat te fenomeneve qe ndodhin ne brendesi te vrimave te zeza , ose per fillimet e university kerkohet nje teori ne te cilen graviteti dhe gjeometriae asociuar e hapesire kohes jane te pershkruara ne gjuhen e fizikes kuantike.E.g. p. 407ff. in . Megji perpjeket e shumta, tani per tani akoma nuk ekziston nje teori e plote dhe konsistente e graviteti kuantik, duhet thene se nje numer i mire teorish candidate ekziston.Nje histori kohore si dhe nje mbishikim i pergjithshem mund te gjendet tek . , nje nga menyrat e kompaktifikimit te dimensioneve te teperta te postuluara nga teoria e kordave]] Perpjekjet per te pergjithesuar teorite kuantike te fushes, te perdorura ne fiziken berthamore per pershkrimin e bashkeveprimeve themelore, ne menyre qe te perfshijne gravitetin kane cuar ne problem serioze. Per energji te ulta ky perafrim eshte i sukseshem, sepse con ne rezultate te pranueshme dhe efektive (kuantike) te teorise se fushes te gravitetit.Shikoni . Per energji shume te larta, rezultatet cojne ne modele qe nuk kane asnje gjurme uqije parashikuese ("te pa rinormalizueshme").Ne vecanti , nje teknike e njohur si rinormalizimi, formon nje pjese integrale per derivimin e parashikimeve kur marim parasysh kontributet nga proceset e energjise se larte, cf. Kapitujt 17 dhe 18 tek , kjo deshton ne kete rast; cf. . Gjendja e tanishme Relativiteti i pergjithshem ka dale si nje model shume i suksesshem i gravitetit dhe kozmologjise, i cili ka kaluar cdo test eksperimental. Megjithate, ka deshmi te forta qe tregojne se teoria nuk eshte e plote.Cf. ; . Problemi i gravitetit kuantik dhe pyetja mbi realitetin e sinulariteteteve te hapesire kohes mbete e hapur.Cf. seksioni Graviteti kuantik, me lart. Te dhenat nga observimet tregojne se prezenca e energjise se zeze dhe materies se zeze kerkojne nevojen per nje themel te ri fiziko-teorik,Cf. seksioni relativiteti i perjithshem#Kozmologjiaosmology, me lart. dhe ndersa e ashtequajtura [[anomalia e Pionerit|anomalia e sondes Pioneer]] mund te jepet nga nje shpjegim konvencional ajo gjithashtu mund te fshehe gjurmet e ndonje fenomeni te ri fizik.Shikoni . E marre sic eshte, relativiteti i pergjithshem ka mundesi te shumta per eksplorime te metejshme. Teoricienet relativiste kerkojne te shpjegojne natyren e singulariteteve dhe vetite themelore te ekuacioneve te Ajnshtajnit ,Shikoni . ne te njejten kohe simulime kompjuterike te fuqishme (si ato qe pershkruajne bashkimin e dy vrimave te zeza) po krijohen dita-dites.Per nje mbishikim te pergjithshem mbi problemet qe jane hasur shiko . Gara per detektimin e pare te valeve gravitacionale ne hapesire vazhdon,Shikoni per nje tregim te ngjarjeve deri ne ate vit; lajme te tanishme mund te gjenden ne websitet e projekteve bashkepunuese te medha si GEO 600 dhe LIGO. te cilat shpresojne te testojne validitetin e teorise per fusha gravitacionale me te fuqishme ne krahasim me ato qe ka qene e mundur deri tani.Per publikimet me te fundit ne polarizimin e valeve gravitacionale te yjeve binare kompakt , shikoni , dhe ; per nje kritike te punes mbi yjet binare ,shikoni dhe ; per nje kritike te pergjithshme te testeve eksperimentale te relativitetit te pergjithshem , shikoni . Me shume se nentedhjete vjet pas publiikimit te saj relativiteti i pergjithshem mbetet nje fushe shume e sukseshme per kerkime teorike dhe eksperimentale. Nje pike e mire fillestare per kerkimet e tanishme ne relativitetin e pergjithshem eshte gazeta elektronike Living Reviews in Relativity. Shikoni gjithashtu *Efekti Eotvos *Kontribues ne relativitetin e pergjithsem *Veprimi i Ajnshtajn-Hilbertit *Burime per relativitetin e pergjithshem, nje liste per lexim e anotuar e cila jep nje informacion me te gjere ne librat e cituar *INje paraqitje e matematikes se relativitetit te pergjithshem *Testet e relativitetit te pergjithshem *Historia kohore e fizikes gravitacionale dhe relativitetit *Sistemi i referimit inercial Shenime Referenca * * * * * }} * * * * * | year=2007 }} * * }} * * * * }} * * * }} * * * | isbn=0-12-512660-3 }} * * * ; original paper in Russian: * }} * * * * * * * * }} * * * * }} * * | pmid=12624255 }} * * }} * }} * * }} * * * * }} * * }} * * * }} * }} * }} * * * | editor-last=Cornet | editor-first=Fernando | title=Effective Theories: Proceedings of the Advanced School, Almunecar, Spain, 26 June–1 July 1995 | isbn=9810229089 }} * }} * * * * * * * * * }} * * * | doi=10.1086/312423 }} * }} * * * * * * * * | year=1996 | access-date=2008-02-28 }} * * }} * }} * * * * | year=2007 }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * }} * * }} * * * * }} * | doi=10.1126/science.1132305 | pmid=16973838 }} * * * * * | doi=10.1088/0264-9381/22/10/048 }} * }} * }} * | isbn=3718604892 }} * | doi=10.1088/1742-6596/24/1/018 }} * * * | title=A Century of Relativity Physics (ERE05, the XXVIII Spanish Relativity Meeting) | editor-first=L. | editor-last=Mornas | editor2-first=J. D. | editor2-last=Alonso | publisher=American Institute of Physics | year=2006 }} * * | doi=10.1016/j.ppnp.2005.08.001 }} * * * * * * }} * }} * * * * }} * * * | doi=10.1086/425170 }} * | doi=10.1086/320579 }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * | doi=10.1086/504862 }} * * * * * * * * }} * * | doi=10.1023/B:GERG.0000046180.97877.32 }} * | doi=10.1086/378122 }} * * * * }} * * * | year=1998 }} * | pages=2054–2057 }} * * * * * | editor-first=Andres | editor-last=Gomberoff | editor2-first=Donald | editor2-last=Marolf | title=Lectures on Quantum Gravity | year=2005 | publisher=Springer | isbn=0-387-23995-2 }} * | journal=Int. J. Theor. Phys. | volume=36 | year=1997 | doi=10.1007/BF02435709 | pages=2759–2781 }} * | doi=10.1086/377226 }} * }} * * * * * * * }} * * * * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lidhje te jashtme *Yale University Video Lecture: Special and General Relativity tek Google Video *[http://publicliterature.org/books/relativity/xaa.php Relativity: The special and general theory] PDF *Video Lectures on General Relativity nga Profesori i Fizikes se MIT Edmund Bertschinger. *Series of lectures on General Relativity e dhene ne 2006 tek Instituti Henri Poincaré (kurs fillestar dhe i perparuar). *General Relativity Tutorials nga John Baez Category:Fizikë Category:Relativiteti Category:Relativiteti i përgjithshëm